narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aria
(ありあ)aria is chunin level konuichi from konoha wich clan is unknown,she also is one of main supporting characters during episodes. background aria's clan is unknown becouse her parents died when she was born and she had no one to tell her to wich clan she belongs to but becouse of her red hair many people think that she is uzumaki. during academy years aria and uzumaki naruto became good friends,becouse aria didn't had parents no one was telling her what to do or what not to do,she understood naruto's feelings becouse she never saw her parents too, thats why they became friends. personality aria is gentle and polite person,she is also very kind and sweet,she always helps people or is triyng to.thats why she became medical ninja.inside she has fear and sadness but always hides it with smile.she always tries to cheer person up.though naruto ment a lot for her,she would die for him to let his dream become true.aria also has great relationship with kiba and akamaru,though animals love her. appearence aria has red long hair and green eyes,also fair skin. at first part she weared kimono shirt or karate shirt(don't really know) with one short sleeve on left side,on left side that t-shirt was blue and on right side that shirt was black,she also weared mini dark grey skirt and fishnets on both feet and dark grey sandals. at second part aria weared short kimono with mixed black,blue and some purple color.she also weared white or cream color t-shirt with very short sleeves,she also weared dark gery stockings. abillities at start of episodes aria's abillities were not high but in shippuden she became stronger. fans art fans are aria's weapons,in naruto episodes she was putting fans in pocket but in shippuden in her kimono sleeves,aria is like master in using fans,in one kimono sleeve she two metal fans in other sleeve she has normal fans wich have knives behind them. medical abillities as medical ninja like ino aria was trained by sakura,aria became good medical ninja most she was good and making antidotes. chakra enchanted strength during medical trainings aria asked sakura to teach her chakra enhanted strength technique becouse she wanted to became stonger,so she learned that technique and used it a lot. Part I Introduction Arc aria was putted in team 34 with sensei mei kazeki and teammates Ōyoso nosedai and natsu noheiwa. Chūnin Exam Arc at chunin exam first part they had to pass test,aria saw tenten's and lee's method and saw answers in it so she whrited everything that did tenten and lee.first part was easily passed. second part was easy too but during match aria lose becouse her opponent was very strong and plus aria anyways was weak so she knew that she wouldn't pass chunin exams.she failed second part. during third part aria came to cheer up oyoso and naruto wich passed chunin exams second part oyoso won his battle so did naruto thats why aria was very happy. Invasion of Konoha Arc aria can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Part II trivia *name ,,ari'' means ,,yes'' and ,,A'' means ,,oh'' so all her name means ,,oh yes *aria's favorite food is ramen and anything spicy *aria's hobbies are eating ramen with naruto and picking flowers *aria has complated 42 official missions in total: 14D-rank,10C-rank,12B-rank,5A-rank and 1S-rank *aria wishes to fight no one in particular. Quotes (to naruto)hey why are you so sad? (to naruto)well now we are friends (to mei)im not weak im just not as stong as sasuke or oyoso! (sakura)sakura chan..if you will teach ino please teach me too... Category:DRAFT